


The Serling Zone

by Holy_Leonards



Series: The Cock Twitch Zone [5]
Category: One Step Beyond, Twilight Zone
Genre: Boopie, Crack, M/M, Trust No One Not Even No One, basket, loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boopie can't take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Serling Zone

_In the narrator-eat-narrator world of television, you tend to get picked on. One man was ignored so hard he might as well not have existed. A big phony baloney, he only prevented the inevitable...in the Cock Twitch Zone. [incredibly pained face followed by a sip from a flask]_

 

 

“No one pays any attention to my show,” John Newland complained. “It's not my fault I'm host for a show produced at the same time as the more well-known Twilight Zone.”

 

Mr. Husband was all like, “It's okay, Boopie. You'll make it bigger than the Fleshlight Zone someday.”

 

“No I won't,” said the nobody. “Rod's going to make me his bitch and years from now I'll be acting in an episode of another show he hosts!”

 

“Aw, Boopie,” Mr Husband said as he pulled down his pants. “Like what you see?”

 

“Of course I like what I fucking see you fucking fuck head. Fuck fuckufkcufkcufkcufkc”

 

“You were never a straight man, Boopie.” He added. “Calm down, Boopie. Please, for the children.”

 

Rod Serling burst from a basket on the table cuz he's short. “He'll never calm down, because he's a phony boloney.”

 

John whipped around. “I'm not a fucking phony fucking baloney! You! You fucking, fucking fuckfuckfuck-”

 

John's husband chimed in with a, “Use your words, Boopie.”

 

“Yeah, use your words, Boopie,” Rod repeated.

 

John collapses to the floor.

 

Rod added, “I'm a merderer. Not a merdererer of the body, but of the mind.”

 

“You murdered Boopie, boopie!”

 

Rod got back in the basket descended into parts unknown.

 

 

_That's right. I am the best god damn host there is. Whenever another weakling pops up, I take him out. You are no match for me... king of the Cock Twitch Zone. [Takes drag off of strategically placed Marlboro cigarette]_

 


End file.
